


Creeps Dealing With The Wonders of (Male) Pregnancy

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets One Shots Requests Stories [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender (Video Game), Slender Man Mythos, Slender: The Arrival
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Any Kind, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Bullying, Collars, Cravings, Creepypasta, Crying, Discussion of Abortion, Dreams, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Graphic Description, Hormones, Human Biology, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Men Crying, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Night Terrors, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy, Toxic Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, Weird Biology, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: A one shot and or short stories of Creepypasta characters dealing with mostly Mpreg and or rarely so maybe but not often regular pregnancy but it won't be too often. Open for any ship, male x male, male x female and any other type of relationship with more then two people that can be either platonic or romantic. So you can all request away with your heart's desire and I'll write them it with the best of my ability. Also, here I will write some of my own stories to pass the time or when I have ideas that I want to share.Requests are open so, ask away





	1. Request/ Rule Page

**These are the basic rules/ information that I have for now which may change sooner or later down the road depending**

**1)** You can pick the characters which can be up to one or as many as you want though I won't do Readers or people's Ocs cause I don't think I'll do any good justice at them

 **2)** You can choose the which one of the characters will be the sire and the one that conceives

 **3)** I'm not picky or whatsoever the story be about so you can just sprang at me with your ideas for it

 **4)  **The story doesn't need to always involve smut though I'm perfectly fine with it and try my best with it,  I can do other things to which you prefer like for example, friendship and many others

 **5)** Story can be at least one long part or three slightly smaller more detailed parts   

 **6)** No bashing at others ships and or people's choices in their ideas for what they want so be nice and know what your mother says, if you have nothing nice to say. Don't say anything at all

 **7)** This will be a ship war free zone as I hopefully don't want this to be a harmful experience for anyone involved so be nice to everyone and the story they asked for me to do for them

 


	2. Ticci Toby x Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s);  
> Ticci Toby; Sire  
> Hoodie/ Brian; Conceiver  
> Nurse Ann  
> Masky/Tim

“... C’mon man... I c-can't be so as I’m a guy here with  y’know guy stuff unable from what I recall do that  sort of thing...”

S haky, clammy sweat covered hands kept trembling so much even when the blonde had tried his hardest to not do so but when being raised up to then down to rub his exceptionally pale face. The unnatural pale complexion alongside some other worrisome symptoms such as puffiness, horrible gut-wrenching sickness and unfortunately a few extra pounds getting at him really good to the point he couldn’t do simple tasks on his own. Slenderman, his best friend  Masky and his  ticking little  partner told him as well had to tell more so scold him into making this doctor appointment with the manor’s medic. Someone who would’ve been the eyeless cannibal but this time around due to the  other  man going out on a killing spree to get more kidneys had left the medical team.  This person instead nurse Ann was someone he’s seen before multiple times before here to there and actually did enjoy spending the rare times together since she was always with his best friend and work associate pretty much all the time .

“I’m sorry, Brian but you are. It's rare that it happens to males such as yourself yet here you are. Pregnant”

It couldn’t be true yet here he was wanting to simply go ahead and vomit all the bad, sickening feelings bubbling inside his gut. However, he didn’t do such a thing since if he did news to his condition would’ve spread like wild fire throughout the entire mansion. Surely so it wouldn’t be how he wanted his partner to know by the deceptive lips to the murderous residents that love to make anyone’s life a living hell. There he can see the possible pained to disgusted expression come over the other man’s face he called his one only true love in his life finding out. A part to him didn’t want to see it ever so, he was really conflicted to what he should do or even say when it comes to telling the others mostly his partner about his unique condition.

“... Though we can always perform an abortion for you if you so please?”

Although it tempted him in doing so to get rid of this problem, he, himself never imagined doing it without even telling the man who sired a new life with him, “Sorry but I can’t. At least not until I know for sure if I should do it or not... You understand that, right Ann?”

“Hm, I understand it. This isn’t really common and to be so, a pregnant male here of all places is really well, not exactly ideal when being surrounded with a bunch of blood thirsty killers?”

An abortion would be completely easy to do and, on his part, very much understandable since when was it that a young male like himself be found in this awfully stick predicament in the first place. One response to yes would have all his issues washed away to be forgotten forever where he can push those dirty, nasty thoughts to the back of his mind to which he’ll be the only one to deal with it. No way would he ever want to drag the other proxy who's his partner into something that appeared in his eyes and most likely everyone else’s as well something so inhumanely wrong. Sometimes the shaggy, blond haired proxy kept secrets to himself; both small to large ones where some should’ve been told to anyone close to him yet he needed to tell his partner about it instead of saying nothing. All that really mattered was what his dear love in the whole wide world would say on this matter when he does tell him about their  surprise miracle.

“Also, it will help a lot if you told Toby about this. He ought to know sooner or later if you decided to keep or abort?” He heard Ann say behind him whereas he just nodded in return.

“I. I’ll tell him. Thanks....”

“You need to tell him”

A whole week and a half past almost two weeks exactly when he found out the truth to his issues that’s been making him deathly sick from head to toe. What he didn’t do throughout the time period was to tell the other man about his condition but he couldn’t as the fear got to him first. It was to be all honest really pitiful that someone like him known to be all secretive, quiet and overall can’t even tell someone he held a deep connection with was what some might say is truly pathetic. Now his nature of always having to keep everything secret it was coming to harshly bite him on the ass hard in the form of his best friend crossing his arms over his chest. There the blond can see the disappointing and very much annoyed aura seeping off from the other man’s pores where he can’t help to shrink away.

“W-what...?” He gulps down the worried lump in his throat, “... What do you mean, Tim?”

“When I was hanging out with Ann the other  day, she randomly asked me if you told Toby about your condition yet”

‘Hanging out’ was a code to something much more to the pair as he, himself knew what they had behind those closed double medical doors.

“Brian. I know this isn’t something common and you’re worried to what the others and Toby will say but still. What will he say to this if you kept this further a secret from him?”

“... Y-you. You don’t have to scold me like a child. I get where you’re trying to do but... But  it's not that easy”

An exasperated sigh leaves the shorter dark-haired male once witnessing how his friend was currently dealing with the news, “I’m only trying to help steer you in the right direction here as a friend. A best friend, really as you are carrying a child that is not only yours but Toby’s too and he’s got to know eventually?” Moments later Brian hears his bed creak softly when silently watching with immense caution to the other walking inside his bedroom to sit down beside him.

“Then what do I even tell him though, Tim? Oh, hey man. How are you today? Got to tell you something really important here. I’m carrying our baby...” It all felt like he was in some dream turned into some horrible nightmare he couldn’t get out and was permanently stuck within, “Do you know how ridiculous that shit sounds?! How in the fucking world am I supposed to tell him and I’ve tried, really I damn did without going into a panic attack...?!”

No single man like him for a fine example in the entire planet was meant to be like this in the first place and he was just terrified to how the other participant in this little accident was going to react to it. The reaction he’s gotten engrained in his head with the addition to a high-pitched nagging voice set on a broken record type of deal always tells him it wouldn’t be a pretty picture. Then it will tell him if he does go ahead and out his condition, he’ll be all alone to deal with the parasitic life sucker lodged in his body inside what Ann told him a magically appeared out of nowhere womb. Everything happening inside was an overall total mess right now even the doctors in the mansion’s clinical area can’t detect what was going on or how to even treat such a case like him. So, on the matter of how will he, himself with little to no knowledge to anything such as this be able to tell the other man on it without having to deal with the confusion most likely set out in reaction from his partner.

“Bri. You  gotta calm down or you’ll have a dang heart attack on me and that in itself won’t be what you want either, right?”

Which he did try his best to calm down as if he were to have a nasty panic attack or worse heart attack then Toby would sadly, know the truth from that and that neither wouldn’t be ideal.

“... Okay, I’ll make sure to tell him this time around”

“Y-you. You needed t-to tell me something, B-Brian?”

Once Brian saw the other man without his usual attire such as mouth guard, orange tinted googles and everything else telling people he was  Ticci Toby now crawling underneath the blankets with him. As the other man did so all the nerves came shooting back where he heard that annoying voice begrudgingly return to scold him on how much of a horrible partner, he currently was to his lover that he didn’t even have the balls to tell the truth. However, when he saw those caramel brown eyes staring over at him on the other side to the queen bed with concern over his well-being and tender caring love. The fear then nipping then pecking at his brain went to disappearing in the back of his head when he felt a hand next tenderly rubbing at his side where he didn’t dare pull away from the touch. A lusting glint was noted in the other man’s cheerful eyes staring up and down at his body; something changing to accommodate the baby inside him where he immediately covers the fact with his hand.

“Yeah... I do need to tell you something. Something I. I meant to tell you earlier on but couldn’t due to fear and shit...”

“Okay? W-what is it? C’mon t-tell me?” Voice so pure and soft made Brian want to bluntly tell the other called his lover what was exactly wrong with him, “You can t-tell m-m-me anything, B-Bri-Bunny?”

“ ... I’m... I’m pregnant... W-with your baby... ” Soon he goes to quietly watch on the expression coming from once lust and desire turn quite quickly into one of shocked terror, “...That’s the reason why I was so sick earlier on. Why I’ve too been getting heh, a little moody lately and putting on a little weight in this certain area”

His hand carefully pats at his stomach that nowadays looks like a small baby bump that on some rare occasions besides the usual horror towards it he did feel a little bit to real love for the small life developing within him. Even if he long ago decided to keep it, not even regretting his choice to denying the abortion offered by Ann and his friend, Tim saying he will be there for him if Toby didn’t plan on being any support to him one the truth comes out. Now, what he didn’t expect was to see Toby nudging closer to him with the same facial expression though it was wavering still plastered on his face. Worry came over him when thinking something bad was going to occur as he further wraps his arms tightly around his stomach while shifting to the edge of the bed. It worked slightly in his favor since Toby picked up what he was doing and stops abruptly in his tracks now in the middle of the bed his face written all over in confliction with him at the very edge.

“Y-you’re what...”

It was only for the best if he at least dared to try and explain the situation he’s gotten not only himself in but along the way the other man. Firstly, he went on to say that someone in his peculiar condition came in very rare as there were only a few men like him out there in the world. How he was too terrified to how the other man would react if he told the sudden new to him so, there was an obvious reason why he’s been everything he was now especially distant to the love being given to him. Now out of everything else he surely did expect to be given shit by his partner for his deception and lies when lowering his head down in utter shame. Sadness was what he was experiencing if you didn’t tell by the ‘barely noticeable’ appearance to a crystal like, bubbly looking tears, “... I. I know I may look totally disgusting to you, huh? A pregnant guy. I fully understand if you don’t want to get involved with all of this” A shaking hand was moved up in an attempt to wipe away the waterworks yet before so it was stopped by a bony, paler hand owned by what he perceived to be a soon ex-lover.

“No, n-not at all?! I’ll be t-t-there f-for you through I-it all...?!?” Upon seeing the shock on Brian’s face the younger, twitching proxy decided for the best to dial down his tone a bit, “... I would n-never ever leave you f-for such a r-re-revolting reason like that? W-why would I as I l-love you and now... The baby growing inside you?”

“R-really?” A rather cute hiccup in Toby’s opinion came from Brian as the blond man’s mood swiftly changed from remorseful guilt to relaxed giddiness, “... Even if soon enough down the r-road. Road you’ll be dealing with more of a beached whale then a man?” Then the younger brunette softly chuckles and nods when moving his hand away from holding onto the other’s hand to be placed instead on the bump.

“A-always will b-be there for you. Through t-thick a-a-and thin”


	3. Zalgo x Masky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s)  
> Zalgo; Sire  
> Masky/Tim; Conceiver

It was a cold Autumn day where soon enough in a few weeks' time there will be crystal white snow falling from the dull gray skies above for anyone who liked the feeling  to having small, soft snowflakes dropping down on their tongues or covering their thick winter attire making them look like walking snowman . One lone male all decked out in his usual clothes worn every day; puffy tan winter jacket, snug jeans and worn-down combat boots that seen better days who was currently walking down the lightly coated sidewalk in the middle of the night is thinking quite oppositely about it as he never ever liked the feeling to winter which comes of course, with the freezing temperatures down to the people being way too into the holiday along with his grumpy nature not liking one single part to it. ‘ _ Why would anyone in their right mind like this shit? Almost dying of fucking hypothermia here?’ _ He softly hisses in great annoyance i n his head that at the very moment was already so cramped with previous bothersome thoughts had when finishing  up  an assignment given to him by his  faceless  boss and now was heading right on back to his place of stay at the mansion . Something he didn’t want to think twice on since simply put he was merely imagining it with his sleep deprived state of mind trying to tell him he was being followed by an unknown person or mostly an inhuman beast with many mouths and eyes off in the shadows sneakily behind a corner.

All the while during so the red eyed demon simply couldn't believe his luck. What proxy or anything in particular  more so Slender in allowing this human  with any kind of self-preservation would take this winding path through this part of town in the middle of the night? And on top of that, he hardly seemed to be on his guard, lost in his own, simple minded thoughts. He was just simply perfect. Quite young enough and physically fit, if Zalgo's intuition was right. Although the human was quite over the rip age of twenty  for his usual desires since the thing was  nearing his thirties with the slight graying to the dark hair down to the  obvious  facial hair. Which suited him fine either  way  if his victim was underage or a bit older a s a ll were just alright with him.  Another plus was l one proxies were more likely to have less of a support network since well, they were alone with no one by their sides to help defend them. As well with the job entailing in being a proxy there will be fewer people to miss him. Zalgo made sure to wait until the mask wearing man turned a corner to another street, he knew was likely to be abandoned, few places for people to see, and lacking in streetlights, before he dashed forward and came up from behind, taking the man in a chokehold. Soon he immediately places his mouth right by the proxy’s ear;

"You stay perfectly still now, and I won't snap your neck like a flimsy twig"

Upon hearing the deep, predatory growl, he couldn’t breathe when swiftly moving his gloved hands up to claw at the much stronger cold arms around his throat, “Ack?! L-let gooo...?!” The effeminate mask weaning proxy in question didn't have many people he'll ever consider quote unquote friends or even hell, close family as he was to what many would deem some anti-social freak no one would ever think of ever getting close to him. That was fine in in said demon’s opinion as why would he want anyone who think of him as nothing more than some worthless tool to merely use for their own gain then someone with actual thought and emotions. Only thing the proxy can do was to fruitlessly struggle as mentally he was screaming out for anyone, dear god he didn't care who it was to hear him being taken off like this where he was going to be forced nonetheless to do what no human should by what he can most likely imagine is some demonic brute. Along the way in those thoughts he didn't even pay the least bit of attention to anything around him or even dared to expect the familiar demon was even following him until it was far by too late for him to even properly react when staring behind him with wide, terrified eyes and a choked wail of utter surprise.

"Good boy"  Zalgo mumbled under his breath, “So good to me, I hope?”

Unfortunately, there was a few people here and there though way, very much way down the very darkly lit street and he would just hate; to be all honest he’ll enjoy it but still having to take someone’s life and from there it be more trouble than he needs at the moment. He proceeds to squeeze his arm over the proxy’s windpipe a little bit tighter even if he knows full on well, he’s dang close to killing the poor thing with his bare hands alone so, him knowing better then to do it lets go to allow for a split second with the chance to get some fresh air. It would certainly make something like this be a whole lot easier if he didn’t get a hold of a feisty one but what’s the true fun in it if he didn’t have one fighting for their very lives like it depended on it. So, right before he loosened his grip to let the proxy takes in a lungful of air, he quickly placed his charcoal colored hand back again in front to the human’s mouth and nose and kept holding it there until he saw with delight the smaller being pass out in his arms. It was like a couple freshly married the way he was carrying the unconscious proxy in his arms since he was doing so in a bridal manner yet nothing about this was meant to be the least bit romantic in the slightest as what the demon was doing something so undeniably unthinkable to the proxy for his own sick gain. Then when everything appears to be going the demon’s way a portal to another world unlike the one the proxy knew and lived for all his life was instantly made where he steps in where everything his ‘victim’ knows suddenly without thought changes.

How long has the masked proxy even been there? Surely, it's been quite a time skip since that fateful night where he was kidnapped by that forsaken demon on the streets. Exact time had to be a possible nine months at the longest yet he couldn't tell. The only thing that was acting like a ‘clock’ somewhat was the very noticable, huge, beach ball sized stomach he’s now forced to sport thanks to that monstrous demon implanting his fertile seed within an artificially made womb settled within him against his will. It really did make him completely sick to his stomach almost to the point out of nowhere he’ll vomit burning, acidic vomit all over the place. Yet he knew better then to do so since he will be the one to clean it up with his tongue on the dirty floor covered absolutely covered with his own blood, sweat and tears among the demon’s come.

While deep in thought like he’s been ever since the beginning he didn’t bother noticing the demon standing in front of him, “Pet, come here now or I’ll make you” Soon a harsh tug from the leash attached to the spike covered dog collar he now wears with shame pulls him painfully up on his badly swollen feet. “I know you wouldn’t like that, would you? To be childishly misbehaving your master?” No, the pain being inflicted on him on a daily basis was enough and now he didn’t want to endure anymore with his current condition being his top priority. Then two large hands were placed on the swell of his stomach that in result gotten him to fearfully jump back in thought the other will hurt them yet he was smacked across the face showing it only be him getting the most pain. Tears were forming in his dark eyes from it whereas the babies, yes, he was carrying multiples from what the other man told him if he dared deserve to know something were feverishly kicking against his taunt skin. “Maybe not? Maybe you like the pain. The babies here inside you surely do~” Before long he was shoved carelessly on to a silk covered bed behind him where he practically melts in it left unable to move and simply watch with terrified eyes at the much larger demon alongside the largest dicks in the world.

Eventually the proxy sees his thicker legs being propped up on the demon’s shoulders, “... A-ah... Please, master... D-don't do this...” Weak begging came and past as he knows none of it will be listened to as his abused hole was unwillingly spread open by the other’s intruding hard on, “... I. I c-can't handle anymore...”

Nothing mattered to the demon who only thrusted inside the unsuspecting yet expecting at the same time entrance to the smaller pregnant human. 

“You can handle it~ I know you can especially since our first night together shown me you can~”

The sharp, jagged hands from  Zalgo was now planted themselves firmly on the proxy’s sides and was piercing inside the hickey and bruised covered skin, “Y-yeah!? How... How about the b-babies, master?! I... I d-don't want u-us... To a-ah, hurt t-them... Argh... S-shit?!”

Bellowing out moans from the proxy came and it echoes throughout the entire four by four walls to the vast bedroom acting more like a cage to the trapped, heavily impregnated proxy. “Like I fucking care how you feel. It means utter shit to me honestly”  Zalgo growls threateningly low in the tiny compared to him mostly shivering human’s ears all his pent-up wrath and desired lust being flung out in the open. One hand slowly rubs at the distended stomach in an attempt to soothe the erratic movements happening inside caused from likely the fear engrained by mother to children, “The babies here growing inside you at this very moment, right now are doing fine”

Every single muscle breaking thrust told him to no longer dare to question the demon he was made to call a passionate lover and master. The other clearly wasn’t so at all whatsoever and was simply more a controlling, possessive asshole than anything else which right now describes the reason to the ugly description. “... O-okay... I-if you  hngh ... S-say so...” He hisses in extreme pain, over all feeling like a broken sex doll for the other man to simply use then in more time discard when no longer useful. Hopefully soon though some part to the proxy knew he wouldn’t make it out alive or worse be a mindless breeding bitch if he were to lose any single baby devouring every nutrient that left him weak both in physical and mental state. The demon as stated many times before told if he were to do so it be an instant death sentence for him that he can imagine it being  torturous . Once the black skinned Demon came into the human male who panted heavily in response the humongous appendage pulls out leaving a trail to the usual mix of blood and come in its wake. 


	4. (Requested) Masky x Ticci Toby Part One of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story on my Wattpad account; part one of two
> 
> Character(s);  
> Masky/ Tim; Sire  
> Ticci Toby; Conceiver

It all started one fateful night Toby remembered it clear as the brightest day when he found himself being pinned helplessly to one of the walls to his bedroom by the older proxy, hands up above his head with the other male moving a knee to his crotch. They had simply retuned back to the mansion; place for anyone to currently stay for mere safety from the cruel outside world that never cared for people like them so, after having to deal with one another’s presence for too long and as well weakly with no success struggle with the fruitless battle during it with what was horribly complicated feelings the entire day had taken a toll for the men. Previously they were both sent out on a shared mission together to help ‘strengthen’ their turbulent relationship filled with various reasons some secret others not as much so to why they quote unquote hated each other’s guts from the very start. Some may say it was an overall bad thing for the pair to have gone out to do the assignment in the first place and  be alone like this stick predicament with each other since it appeared to any wandering eye, they’re at it with yet another fight. However, what they were doing currently at that time was only trying to do  was to help make them at least comfortable to be able then to understand their emotions running awfully high which was too much to bear.

Up past the very roof to the mansion with bottled up lust and love. It came from not just one of them but both men. The bedroom felt way too cramped with them inside and with the two bodies pressed up on each other gotten overbearingly hot. So, in a flash the youngest proxy saw himself completely in the nude alongside the other man who was built unlike his own small, slightly ever so much feminine body almost like a tank. His face down to his collar bone soon shown a dark blush at the mere sight alone. How the other man seemed to be so proper and strong be so interested in someone like him who's often seen as a freak to everyone else’s judgmental eyes. Even when having a difficult keeping himself in check otherwise they would’ve gone down on one another already yet this was meant to be at least attempted to be savored every second. No way can either man completely let their animal instincts take control over them though it was weakening up at best and they were dang close to letting themselves going at it like feral beasts.

Next thing to happen was for the twitching male to be moved over onto the bed on his back with legs spread apart, _‘... T-Tim... S-_ _shoudn't_ _you wear a. A c-condom,_ _y’know_ _I-if something were. Were to happen b-by total accident o-or something...?’_ It had to be asked as he saw the other man simply climb on the squishy mattress to the bed and towering over him, already getting ready to pound deep in to the tight entrance. As anything in the world can possibly happen and Toby simply wanted to make absolutely sure nothing was to happen which can so easily change their lives for either the best or for the worst. Toby knew he would be too young or not as experienced in anything coming his way where he wouldn’t be able to understand the consequences. Right now, the better equipped man had easily got him off and away from the worrisome thoughts by suckling and biting on his flesh to its wake was the bite marks to hickeys. It done it job in doing that as Toby slumped his arms where he had discreetly taken in a quick whiff to the elder proxy’s finely kept hair now ruffled up in a total mess; smelt like an ashy smoke with another better smell intermingling with it that was freshly coconut. 

_ ‘Don’t worry, baby boy. I’ll take such good care of you. You shouldn’t be so terrified over nothing...’ _ Soon then a chuckle passes the dark-haired male’s lips in-between the nibbling at the younger pale gray skin to the twitching proxy.  _ ‘...My pull-out game is rather strong so, when I’m close, I’ll make sure to pull out...’ _ Even if it was a disappointing during that night to thinking to not having the older man pulling out before coming within him yet later on Toby should’ve known much better to be wishing for it.

_ ‘Yeah, s-sure you d-d-do...’ _ Light caramel eyes rolled as Toby said that sarcastic comment yet afterwards, they done so once again with this time an expected thrust came pounding inside him in total  surprise .

Each and every single thrust that came had Toby with Tim quickly making the lewdest noises on this side of the planet,  _ ‘You’re so... So, fucking tight, baby...’ _ Tim mutters, clearly out of breath, large hands gripping firmly on the slender though to the point it was really bony as well waist to the male beneath him where he kept his quick pace with until pretty much at the very end. It wouldn’t be too long sadly, for them to keep this up as the brunette saw himself squirming to wiggling with ecstasy tingling in his body. Appears along the way that his lover in action was probably feeling the same thing when feverishly thrusting like he was in desperate need to satisfy the urges eating him from the inside out.  _ ‘... O-oh... Oh shit...  _ _ Tobes _ _. Fuck... G-god dammit... I-I'm close....’ _ Deep voice to the owner in question noticeably wavers when soon the sensation to a thick coating of hot, sticky white seed came to overwhelm Toby from the very core,  _ ‘...Shit... M-man. Fuck... I’m, shit sorry...’  _ They did joke about it a little with the miserable attempt at Tim’s ‘game’ mostly Tim himself in order to cheer him and his grumpiness over the situation. In the end to that rather pleasant night there was a very important reason that he never ever shared with anyone else before as he never wanted to be outed then shamed for being simply him with his well, unique sexual organs.

Now it was the morning after where he was the one first to wake up with the other man by his side sleeping rather soundly, a strong arm wrapped around past his chest. It was done protectively so that if he were to move an inch or hell, even breath the grip on him will tighten. A tired grunt came in response from so as he gently pulls the arm off when moving over on to his side with a hand in return traveling over to the area where he felt the heat from last night still there in his gut. The changes were bound to come eventually Toby knows it although he may or may not be entirely so as the intimate moment, he shared with the other man without protection only happened the last night. So, to be all honest there was no true legitimately reason for him to be at all worried unless he was forced to face up with the rare possibility to carrying more than the other man’s seed in his stomach.

“Good mornin’’”  Then Toby hears the bed by his side shift in weight as the other man groggily wakes up then slowly draws out that  exhausted one piece;

“M-morning...”

“About last night... I ugh, didn’t mean to blow up on you during the mansion...” During that assignment they were strangling one another’s neck with pure angered lust deriving into  later on in the night, “... Then heh, blown my load in you when you said not to”

Toby merely shrugs his shoulders back with a bone cracking pop, “Eh... I-its fine. Be more b-better if you wore one but t-the experience I-is all the same with me?”

“Great, I hope?”

“... Its w-was more than great. It was s-simply amazing...” A kiss was given to the older man and soon those strapping arms returned to gripping onto him rather with fierce protectiveness.

“So, what does this make us then? Still just associates or more like friends with benefits or lovers or  sh -?”

As the kiss broke off due to the long, drawn out sentence wondering what they are the stuttering male can’t help to think the same thing, “... M-maybe lovers... If t-that’s fine with y-you?” The response returned had his heart swelling to double its size and pounding heavily in his chest once watching Tim; someone he both hated with every fiber in his being due to annoying, stubborn antics yet loved deep down the charisma and intelligent being that was the man he crushed on for so long pretty much love at first sight.

“Guess, its settled then? We’re a thing now?” Another peck on the lips confirmed the change to their once conflicted, over all confusing relationship, “I don’t mind that”

“N-neither do I...”

After that night the two made sure everyone who thought they were awful together were proven wrong in their assumptions .  Shocked even the faceless boss and their hooded counterpart to actually see with their own eyes the two often known to fight over the simplest things get along like they were old friends or something more then it .  Yet they kept their new romantic relationship under the wraps as both knew at the mansion filled with murders and the sort sometimes aren’t the most open or supportive people .  Everything then by time going past like normal had nothing out the ordinary going on except the rare, opportune times he gets to share with his love in a hidden area afar from wondering curious eyes scanning over with most likely than not disapproval .  Not until many weeks later was it when Toby shockingly noticed all the tell-tale signs occurring to his body . 

“... Fuck I'm s-so screwed...”

In his trembling hand was a positive pregnancy test which he only done to make sure he was so and now the results made him want to tear up. 

_‘...I’m sorry to say this but your son, Toby, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers has a rare condition that involves the reproduction organs’_

Never had he seen the terror in both of his parent’s faces especially his father known to be usually either all the time angry although only when drunk or not in a stupor be completely uninvolved in the family life show such emotions. 

_ ‘But do not fret too much as its simply unique to any other cases I’ve handled before in my line of work?’ _

The doctor however wasn’t too badly terrified like his parents were whom gave confused expressions back;

_ ‘Get to the fucking point, doc. You first tell my in a grim manner you’re ‘sorry’ and that there's something rare about my son’s organs?’ _ His dear, poor mother tried to cool her angry husband which didn’t work too much in her favor but it did manage to cool the older blond by a little,  _ ‘Now tell us what’s exactly wrong with him or I’ll break your damn nose over it’  _

_ ‘Alright... He has the ability to bear children yet not able to sire’ _ Old and badly aging doctor just simply spat it out in the open where it was either coming from the fear of being beaten down to a bloody pulp by his father or simply was a part to his odd character. Now from it was the commotion as his dad didn’t believed in it as it was beyond ridiculous that a man, his flesh and blood that was his only son can do such a womanly thing then left not able to sire any future possible child lie a man. As everything from that died down, he was told swiftly afterwards by his parents to keep this as a kept secret from anyone even to the ones you hold dear to your heart. The man at the time only thirteen was disheartened by it whilst totally fear stricken by what his father grumpily told him during the drive home. It was along the lines that if anyone were to know he’ll be nothing less than some mindless broodmare for sick pedophiles or anyone else for that matter use him for their sick gain.

“... H-how am I supposed t-to fucking tell T-Tim about this...?”

A thought to keeping it just a secret was on his mind and believe it or not he thought it be for the best. Sadly, he couldn’t since his dark-haired partner knew there was something wrong with him and from the night on to now the other been constantly pestering him to go to the doctors. Even dealing with what he can tell was morning sickness leaving him to be deathly ill to where he couldn’t have his favorite things in the world being waffles without getting sick. Tim all the while wanted to help, really, he did without acting such as a nuisance with the younger male but with both men’s stubbornness it was getting at them. Came to the point that their relationship became rocky once again and it simply terrified the both of them mostly Toby and his new  hormonal self.

When Toby left the bathroom with the positive pregnancy stick now in his pants back pockets, he was instantly met with the other man worryingly waiting for him with a concerned expression.

“... This is getting out of hand you know that, Rogers...?” Fear was obviously laced in the other’s deep sometimes intimidating voice, “... And why can’t we simply take you over to  Ej’s ? It won’t take that long and if you be good, I give you some  ol ’ tasty desert~”

Ever since the doctors where he was a preteen, “No... I. I don’t w- wanna though... It's going t-to p-pass. Pass over eventually? Its o-okay...?”

“It's going to be okay?! Then please can you at least tell me the reasons why you’re like this?! Why you’re throwing up every morning so, I as your boyfriend know how to get you better...”

After hearing the outburst Toby couldn’t hold back the tears held back for quite a while as he blabs out the reason why he was sick;

“...A-alright but d-don't get angry o-or leave me f-for this? I-I'm pregnant with y-your child a-and I’m so b-badly terrified...”


	5. (Requested) Masky x Ticci Toby Part Two of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested story on my Wattpad account; part two of two
> 
> Character(s);  
> Masky/ Tim; Sire  
> Ticci Toby; Conceiver

“...A-alright but d-don't get angry o-or leave me f-for this? I-I'm pregnant with y-your child a-and I’m so b-badly terrified...”

Amazes himself he’s able to say that out loud without much shame in front of the other man as he pretty much breaks down and he was not the least bit a pretty crier at all.

“What... How?” Bubbly tears were obscuring his vision yet not enough for Toby to see the dumbstruck look on his partner’s face, “This... What you say you’re in shouldn’t be even possible? It can’t as you’re a guy?”

It shouldn’t have happened in the first place but here he was from when he was born with such a rare condition that allowed him to be able to do so and, on that night, both mostly Tim for stupidly not wearing a condom. “... I. I d-don't know, Tim? W-was born t-t-this way the doctors s-said to me...” Beyond difficult to explain this was an understatement since he can barely believe it himself when reaching for the pregnancy stick in his back pocket.  Then he simply tosses it over to the other man to further explore it like it wasn’t something so easily believable to be a pregnant man .  Yet when the test was picked up by the older man everything appears to be true as it slowed down to an excruciating slow pace where Tim couldn’t believe his eyes with Toby really not wanting to endure it much longer .  Soon he’ll be outed as more than a freak but a side show one at best that has the odd ability to become pregnant where then as his father once said to him when younger he will be nothing more than a breeding bitch for perverts .

So, he never wanted that to be his life as he tried to leave the other yet no matter how much the younger, twitching man tried to pull away his partner wouldn’t simply let go, “... Toby, don’t leave... Stay with me. I. I know you’re terrified and so am I but I won’t allow you to run off with our baby...”

“Y-you. You aren’t mad or disgusted b-by me f-f-for being this way? For being p-pr-pregnant?”

A sigh leaves the taller, older man who would’ve known how to deal with any situation thrown at him however with this he was just as surprised by everything happening just like his partner, “No... I’m not... Actually, besides being shocked , yes  totally by it nonetheless I really do want to be there for you and for this baby growing inside you” Shock washes over the younger proxy as he never thought that the man, his lover who never knew to his condition and was spat out with the truth in the sudden pregnancy still wanted him. Then he felt his heart swell up double in size filled with love over the fact that Tim.

“... Y-you'll love me, no matter what? Even when I’m I-in. In this condition where s-soon enough I. I’ll b-be the size of a whale l-like I swallowed a w- watermelon ...?”

“Hm. I always will be there for you, no matter what though everything. Even then as well you deserve all the love in the world from me for giving me something so unique and lovely...” Soon a hand carefully rubs at the pregnant male’s stomach that was still flat yet held a small baby bump to it. 

Toby soon replies weakly with a crooked smile upon sharing such a tender moment with his lover. “I. I l-love you, so. So, m-much, right n-now” He spoke up, words ever so slightly stuttered a bit though neither one of them mostly himself wasn’t too bothered by it. It just shown him how he shouldn’t have been so deathly afraid in telling the other man about his condition. How the other man he loved would be there by his side through anything especially now with an unexpected pregnancy. “S-so much its hard t-to even describe it to y-you" There was no more worrying on his part as they further talked about it, better understood what they’re getting themselves into and to simply keep it a secret from everyone else in the mansion for the time being.

Not too long afterwards the next few weeks went past rather normally like a cool breeze where the expecting couple although shocked and excited about the news kept it a secret from everyone else in the mansion. The reason why they hid it from everyone even Slender and the other proxies was simply like Toby previously before telling Tim about the news was that they were afraid to their reactions. What may all go down a turbulent road where the youngest, twitchy proxy couldn’t help to be utterly afraid about the possibilities to getting discriminated against and then most likely hurt for being who he was with his lover. Now there was still the remaining overwhelming fear to being outed lingering in Toby’s mind as his stomach was slowly but surely swelling up in size. It made him in some occasions close to having a mental break down that only ever his lover; Tim was the one to help him calm down and say that everything was fine to that there was nothing to be worrying or fretting about in the slightest.

“... Hey, Tics? Eating once again?  Jeeze if you keep at it, you’ll never get back in shape again,  y’know ?”

A familiar feminine voice replied in a rude one meant to be ‘teasing’ yet not so much for the one in question  receiving the comment as Toby currently was in the kitchen on his tippy toes in order to grab something, food to be precisely from the highest shelf.

“O-oh, hey  Clocky ... Yeah, I’m hungry, that’s w -w hy I’m eating... O -o nce . Once again?” Eyes rolled, his facial expression twitching slightly in annoyance where if the woman kept at it, he’ll explode thanks to emotions. “... I. I’ll g-get back I-in shape in no time... So, d-don't worry about I-it, ‘k-kay?” His voice was getting tense as he keeps a safe distance from the woman with a clock for an eye, tightly gripping onto the small stash of food in his arms. What was worse and had his feelings ten times worse was that the love of his life was sent out by their boss on a random mission meant to be taken out for five days tops and right now he’s been gone for three totals but still it hurt the younger male to be alone . As he was about to leave the kitchen the woman steps in front of him and obviously in his way, not moving an inch when giving him a smug, bitchy look on her face. “A-all. All I’m taking r-right now is this ssstuff, a-alright, just this o-only so, please let m-me leave?” He begs when after some while the woman shifts from one foot to another that gotten him the ability to squeeze through even when barely so to get out.  

Once he began making his way towards not his bedroom but Tim’s he hears first, the woman scoff ing and say something underneath her breath, “... You better watch your mouth, Twitchy or it bite you in the ass really hard you wouldn’t know what hit you? You’ll learn the hard way for eating us out of home here…?” He didn’t know what  will come of it until it was way too late for himself to really do anything on the matter . It all came crashing down when the twitching proxy had a stomach rumbling craving which had him walking down the creaking staircase late in the night when he emptied everything in his food stash hidden upstairs in his lover’s bedroom. As he enters the kitchen to his complete shock everything and I mean every single thing holding the food he’s been desiring for the longest time all locked up with either a bolt or a lock and chain with no key in sight. It didn’t take a deaf, blind or mentally disturbed man to realize what had happened and Toby knew it when tearing up over it as he felt like he must be quite the pig if people were doing this horrible joke to him. Soon when he tried everything even attempting to pick the lock, he couldn’t do a thing when going back to his lover’s bedroom to cry his heart out due to his hormones now out of whack.

Hours later yet the proxy having the worst crying fits ever that left him to badly twitch in response to it never even notice someone entering the bedroom from a long three-day assignment. What the dark haired, mask wearing proxy didn’t expect or what to even see was his young lover carrying his child in a bad state all curled up in a ball at the edge of the bed. “... Toby... Why are you crying for...? Is? Is something wrong?” Then when Toby hears that deep, alluring voice asking him in worry and concern he immediately sprang up to run over to the taller man. Baby bump pressed up against the elder man as the smaller male didn’t bother to even care in the slightest if he was rubbing his snot and tears on the tan winter jacket yet did do care about the life growing inside so he lessened the pressure to the hug. “So, I can simply guess that there is something wrong, huh? Baby, why don’t you talk about it with me?” A hand cups Toby’s cheek and makes the hatchet wielding proxy look up at the dark eyes wanting to know what was precisely wrong. 

“... N-no. No, everything I-isn't a. A-alright... I’m s-so hungry. Your b-baby wants m-me to always e-eat all the time...”

A thick eyebrow was raised up in curious questioning to his lover’s almost childish, hormonal antics, “Baby, ours by the way but still couldn’t you simply gotten something for yourself? It's not like anything can change this or anyone is stopping you?”

“... T-t-then. Then they l-locked everything f-from me in t-the kitchen...” When everything was soon thoroughly explained to every single detail, nothing being held back and in the end what Toby didn’t see or at the very least see his lover actually getting peeved out of it. Then he saw with wide, childlike eyes the other man heading right on back out from the bedroom with an angered look on his face, “... Where a-are you going, T-Tim...?”

“Talking about this shit with Slender. No way am I going to allow those shit for brains to be doing this to you”

Soon Toby was left alone once again in the bedroom where he just continued to watch silently with a worried yet at the same time hungered expression towards his lover. All the while Tim can feel the tenseness coming from the other man which he would have to deal with it later in a more personal way. From that thought it almost bubbles over the anger yet not enough when he storms into the faceless being, he called a boss then what others say  Slendy’s office. When there he went to do his own explaining and at the end to that he was left with an agape mouth in understanding that his boss knew everything about Toby and his current predicament. It wouldn’t be long afterwards when in the morning everyone else in the mansion had been called up for a meeting involving the predicament where Slenderman was the one to tell that Toby was expecting and it came to an utter shock and disbelief for the murdering residents.

“... Oh shit?! We didn’t know that he was so?! We’re so, so very sorry then about it...?!?” One would say in apology when knowing they all who made fun of the pregnant proxy would surely be in trouble over their horrible prank. The punishment for the ones giving the youngest proxy torment was fair and well deserving as well a little bit humility checking when knowing never to do such a thing again. “... We didn’t mean to be so to you. We’ll make it up to you...” And they did in their own special way where if Toby wanted anything people would pitch in without a question. Then there were the overjoyed questions and whatnot from the others who never knew or held it up against Toby for his odd quirk and was quite happy for him and his partner. It was how they felt so giddy in knowing that the couple was simply the cutest in the entire mansion to how it was nice knowing an adorable baby was going to come out of this meant to being  happiness to the pair. 

Months later in the late ninth month the couple couldn’t wait and patience was running awfully thin to meet their baby yet when it all went down where it was ready they were so clueless. Time so little of it was given to the couple as it was actually time to deliver the baby that enjoyed giving their parents a total surprise. A surprise coming in the form of Toby’s water breaking right in front of everyone else in the mansion when he was playing video games with Ben. Soon afterwards that happened he was swiftly rushed towards the clinic where the medic there was already ready and prepped up to help with the delivery. It gotten Toby along with Tim to be simply well, terrified about what was to come when the youngest man was positioned up on the medical bed. 

It was like absolutely hell for the youngest proxy as this right here with the birth to his child was not the easiest thing he’s ever done. All he was doing was trying to push a big-headed baby where the sun doesn’t shine and that in itself wasn’t a pleasant feeling even if he felt little to no pain whatsoever in his body. The only thing he can do was hope for the best while trying not to strangle or yell at all to the other man holding his hand in an attempt to support him during a hard period in his life. Words he wanted to say would even make the hardest, toughest bad boys out there in the world would obviously blush in shame as he simply wanted to scold his lover for doing this to him when everything would be so different if wearing a damn condom. Yet, he never said anything except for a curse meant for no one in particular, small hand crushing the bigger hand to his lover as he wanted this child that was a mix between the two of them.

After a long, overly drawn out, nondrug having, and natural birth that had Toby feel like utter shit in the end everything was done and over which he was extremely happy over it. One last final push  Ej told him that although felt like he was too exhausted to keep going he still done so in order to bring their baby to the world. Soon enough when he’s done so there was at first, unsettling silence before everything sprang to life upon a loud, almost ear penetrating wail enters the room. As things died down where he watches with half lidded eyes over at the scene to the father of his child smile like a big dope over seeing their baby for the first time. “... I bet they’re s-so adorable, Tim. O-our little chubby baby  waby is finally h-h-here...” Toby sighs, bright and toothy smile plastered on his exceptionally pale face when plopping his head back down on the pillow.

Both parents were tearing up from the pure joy to having their precious, long awaited baby to enter the world. The now sleeping infant all bundled up in a cozy, pink, and fuzzy blanket was a nice combination to the two men who kept cooing shamelessly at the sight alone that there was now a baby, their own flesh and blood created by them now there with them. How she had Toby’s natural light grayish pink skin and once opening her eyes slightly to meet her parents for the first time gotten Tim’s dark brown eyes from it. Lucky how they even if not the best people in the whole wide world were gifted with such a beautiful baby girl who just got her; someone so unique and only theirs. It was like the three of them was now a family with no way or no one can break the strong bond created by the birth to their first born.

“She is, dear?” The older, taller, and just overall stronger in strength man to the two merely melts like putty at both his partner and daughter, “What should we name her by the way? Can’t always call her our adorable, chubby baby forever?”

“T-Tina. Tina Erin Wright. Does t-that sound good...?” 

“It does as I like how that sounds, babe”

No one can ever take this happiness away, no matter how hard the judgmental people out there in the cold, unforgiving world may try to break up the supposedly awful family. Tim wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt none of his family, no matter what he’ll risk his life for both of them. All the while Toby be that protective humorously enough protective mama bear towards his partner and especially his newborn daughter. Though once everything settles down, they make sure nothing bad will happen as they’re the complete definition of what a family should be from the start even if they were proxies. So as much as this sounds awfully cliché, they did grow to become a marvelously wonderful family for any beholder to see who lived happily ever after.


	6. (Requested) Zalgo x Masky Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested second part on my Wattpad account to a previous work on here; Zalgo x Masky where it continues on off from the last piece with the toxic relationship, a forced pregnancy close to its end and an unexpected surprise at the end
> 
> Character(s);  
> Zalgo; Sire  
> Masky; Conceiver  
> Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have overdone myself on this piece here but its been a while since I've posted anything for this work so I hope its good enough for the long wait

It felt like it was many, long years of torture was given to a poor soul as hot, pointy, jagged and overall painfully sharp hands grip harshly at the cold flesh to the human flesh covered, bony hips dragging itself inhumanly heavy mass onto the other’s unwillingly shivering body. A startled squeak came from the smaller man once known to be the right hand to the faceless being presently half or most likely completely out from it all the pain mashed up together with the exhaustion ridden his entire body was startled back now fully to consciousness. Dark eyes meet the signature devilish grin all the way up to bone chilling crimson eyes as this is what ‘it’ wanted from him for so long an entirety to be an exaggeration in wanting another counterpart to fill up its lonely existence when no one else would be there for it. It would have to be right now or never to have this moment to pure bliss when sliding out a long, jagged ‘tongue’ from one of its many orifices to which it disgustingly slims all over the human from the neck down to the groin. How it was doing this despite how many times the masked proxy screeches loudly for the other to stop this at once.

Body of the weakly, sick and badly beaten up human man contorted to something inhuman as the studded cock to the humongous demon heartlessly.  _ ‘... N-No?! Stop this, p-please...?!’ _ The proxy faintly remembers begging pitifully for the much larger force to call it quits. Of course, to no one’s surprise besides him at the time, the demon didn’t stop until it was done which can feel like a never-ending tunnel forever stretching the light of hope away from his dwindling hopeful grasp.  _ ‘... Please, I. I’m. I c-can't take it anymore?! Fuck, h- _ _ hngh _ _...!?’ _ Usually in those predicaments, the proxy would scream out for help but to the dark-haired man’s shock turned sadness it didn’t happen that way any time soon upon feeling the hotness similar to scorching lava filling his insides from top to bottom. As the cruel beast pulled out an emptiness takes its place with every time along it was the disgustingly large amount of come dripping out from his abused, now extremely loose hole. How some part to him sickeningly wanted the other to continue on fucking him like he was nothing more than a toy yet the other mereological side scolded that side were he’s liking the idea to being by the demon’s side at all time.

Wrath often washes over him just like that instance for example, he was overwhelmed that the thing; something he can describe it as since it wasn’t human took his purity,  _ ‘... Fuck you! I h-hate you so much…!?!’ _ Then when it was about close to escalating to no man’s land from seeing the cold yet fiery eyes boring holes into him with ill intent the said male startles himself horribly awake with a short yet ear penetrating scream escaping his lips.

“... H-huh…?”

In a sudden with dark eyes fluttering back from closed to open then the other again for a few moments the effeminate mask waring man found himself thankfully all alone in the middle of the woods alone, no red eyed demon doing the worst acts against humanity on him. “... Thank fuck... It's only a horrible dream, that’s all, Tim...” Hands although shaking managed to stay still in front of him when moving down to rub comforting circles at his abnormally large stomach; yes, he was still carrying that monster’s litter of hell hounds the other called a baby/ies.

Another disturbing nightmare made its way to be pushed back into reembrace just like forceful nature to that demon then hidden with a rude shove back inside into the dark shadows to his mind so, as one may say sleep never came easy for  Masky anymore especially by the hardy kicks from the babies growing within him for however long it takes until they’re stop moving and be ready for the world. It never ever been a good experience since then even now where its grown so difficult to feel better again despite managing to somehow in one piece; alive no doubt to escape for now a good few days now though with one downfall. Which was being he’s nearing what the demonic doctors say back in hell is him nearing awfully close to his due date where terror always strikes past him on the thought of the birth to the demon’s children. What a better way to not remember all the shit times was to simply ignore without glancing back with that tiny small, unimportant detail as he’s free now. But he should get back to the topic at hand without getting either overly giddy again about feeling safe or instead forced to remembering how he got into this situation in the dead of nights all alone walking past the empty, desolate streets owned by some old, forgotten city. 

His forgetful means was probably coming from the lack to any proper sleep that was very much common for him to the point he’s gotten used to it when knowing he’ll eventually fall into another short-lived slumber lasting like a measly two to three hours or sometimes less. Maybe it was caused from his pregnancy too, he’s growing to be weaker in the mind too to his utter disgrace. One-time  Masky knows it was him at some part in his life was a perfect proxy which now can be questionable with how he didn’t defend himself from what the demon done. While continuing rubbing his stomach to soothe the baby's movement thankfully slowing down to his relief. Yet on this fateful night unlike the others he spent alone in the woods however he just couldn’t simply fall asleep this time, no matter how much his mind was asking in a desperate plea for it which was starting to get at him really bad. 

Somehow his body and mind played this petty game continuously with every time he even dared to close his eyelids for some shut eye, they will automatically shoot right back open to scan at the crowded nature to the forest he’s in for any unwanted intruders. No one given by his sigh of relief was anywhere near him as to why anyone would be there when he sees not even a single soul in the world besides him in the woods. If he were to return back to the mansion some way or another nobody like his hooded counter would ever want him again as a lover due to his condition anyways so, he shook the sadness for another time away from this mind while trying to calm down saying no one was there but still, he felt like there was someone with him even afar in the shadows. Why would anyone even want someone like the he, himself was simply someone once so loyal to an extent which made him basically a follower; a mindless proxy, really to a faceless boss clad in a finely trim suit who in all reality look down at him with disgust like everyone else.

“... Long time no see, baby...” A familiar voice sprang the short proxy back into alertness while accidentally toppling down onto the dirt ground on his side, “... I was so worried over not only your well-being somewhat but my children's own. I was so surprised in how in this whole wide, idiotic world you even managed to get out in your condition but you did and thankfully I’m here to take you back one way or another...” 

Now seeing the demon looming over him,  Masky feels first, something in his stomach clench painfully then below his waist a wetness was dripping down his thighs.

“Oh? What an unexpected surprise, sweet heart but your water just broke so out the blue and here of all places?” There seems to be a feeling known as irritancy coming from the demon over the matter yet it was kept hidden ‘well enough’ underneath the collected façade.

_‘...What...’_ He mouths silently where his throat became dry from the idea, he was going to give birth right here in the forest with the demon whereas if he kept going without sleep deprivation and his weak nature, he could’ve gotten home at the mansion by now with proper help, _‘...No, please, not now...’_

Usually the demon seeing the proxy doing something stupidly dangerous such as this caused to do possible harm to the babies would stop it in the form of a cruel punishment that left the victim in all this barely alive. This time however, it was different as the red eyed monster moves a hand up and with a snap of the fingers in an instant the human was in the nude in the outdoors. A startled, humiliated yelp came from the heavily pregnant human man struggling to keep at least some sort of calmly, collected composure intact rather quickly breaking, he felt the cold air breezing against his ass then shivering when it came to contact with his round midsection. Soft whines escape the ill human as he feels the pressure in his gut becoming too much as he glances helplessly back at the demon doing nothing to help him out at all only ever watching the scene unfold with a smug grin plastered on the pitched black face. Then the proxy saw blood seeping down off his legs onto the ground causing him to panic immediately when rolling over onto his back that  was pressed up on a tree.

“... If you didn’t run off on me like this. Such a cruel, unforgiving thing to do nothing like this would’ve happened to you?” Stated by the demon cruelly when rubbing a large hand on the human’s quivering thigh then up to caress the reddened cheek.

Fat, ugly tears were seeping down the proxy’s grieving face as he was so god damn close to being free yet it was like anything else a fantasized dream never to happen, “... Please, o-oh fucking please help m-me, master. I argh, n-need you...”

As much as the masked man hated to do this, he needed to when the pain was becoming too much and was hitting him every few seconds in a row like a freight train was hitting him.

“You’re begging for my help after what you carelessly done to make me lose trust in you once again for the millionth time in a fucking row?” Laughing manically until abruptly stopping as those piercing red eyes done like it done in  Masky’s dream bore into his soul.

It absolutely killed him to the point, he can no longer tear himself away from the deathly glare set out on him yet life decided to finally help in the form of a loud gunshot aimed at the demon’s side.

Tearful eyes to the dark-haired proxy widened in befuddlement over the scene of smoke filling the air around him and the demon while a clicking sound was made then footsteps came closer to where he laid on the ground. “...You no good, revolting monster...” Such a surprise it truly was with his heart once broken and shattered to a million pieces swelled up in size from seeing his hooded counterpart lowering his still steaming gun. All the while seriously injured from the gunshot to the side the demon tormenting him for so long backs up before retreating into a portal to the underworld. “... Tim... Its Brian. Are. Are you alright?” Asked worryingly by the hoodie clad man bending down to be at the masked proxy’s side to help him of from the ground. “... Surely, you aren’t from the looks of you... But I got you again and I’ll along with the others back home won’t ever let him hurt you again” Now with an oversized baby blue blanket draped over his shivering body, he finally finds himself back at home in the arms of his true lover.


End file.
